devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Die Hexen Doctern
Made By Checho28 & Max6439 Appearance Both are similar each other the only difference are their elements and suit they both wear a Hood, a Witch Doctor Mask, Voodoos,Haze user wears a sword and the stratus a box(Man their appearance are creepy ~ Checho28). Personality Both are brothers (twins) they never will fight eachother,they work for Akuma their leader and god. They don't obey any team member that works for Akuma is more likely they are overprotective to akuma,to the point they kill their allys. Backstory 500 years before they were the best witch doctors in their country Honduras (and from the world),but they were killed by a Indian executing them by decapitation cause they were sacrificing their population to satisfy their master and god Akuma and gain more power. When they found his God (Akuma) Face to face they were given tasks to test their skills,after that Akuma trained them to be the best users of Stratus and Haze after their training was done they were revived to torment their country population as vengeance to be decapitated 400 years ago,so they become the right hands and bodygaurds from Akuma Both of them are even most dangerous users of their elements,they are able to fuse them self as last resource and have a dimension to trap a lot of people to eternal suffering in their dimension is just a mask of them HUGE with arms but he can be defeated inside of it. after 100 years later they are best users of stratus and haze but they remain on silence to avoid people hear about their existence. In this days they are keeping training to remain powerful as ever,they both are able to read the future that why they kill their allys cause they see them betraying Akuma,they learned this on the training of Akuma. Boss Fight Don't get hyped how absurdly strong is this bodyguards of akuma,or how the hell you are getting them They both are Almost-last act of DB2 they have 3 phases,did i forgot to mention every player will have 50 LIVES Hp of the bosses Full server 6 million phase 1 if only 1 player 3 million. Hp of the boss on phase 3 8 million if 1 player 4 million. And hopefully some future armor on DB2 cause i don't want to see players dying cause of this beast Map:The north of everest, Dimension (Pure Darkness on the sky just a mask and arms floating,Baseplate from roblox studio material plastic) Requirements to beat this # Have Good medics as lucifer,pinhead etc # Have Good Stacks Characters Mike,Minato etc # Aim for their mask is their weakness (every hit deals to the mask it's increased by 100%) # Everybody must work together to beat this beast # Try your best to survive # Don't be afk # Must have a full server (or probably less) to beat it # Pray to not be attacked with Sacrifice or Quieres morir? # Have the moment most painful of your life cybernetic (this doesn't counts as Requirement) # if you lose to against this beast you will receive the half of the EXP and MONEY it means you will get 500,000 EXP and 1 million money, if phase 3 win 5 million and 1 million exp lass uns beginnen mit der underwelt Phase 1 * They both attack with a infinite range attack (Voodoos) Dealing 100 DMG to all players Cooldown 10 Secs * Curse (Stratus) Makes all players blind for 5 Secs (it's recommended to be a high place) Cooldown 15 Secs * What time is it? (they freeze by 5 secs immune to all attacks but they all their cooldowns are activated,cooldown 20 secs) * wanna die? (Stratus) Insta kills 1-2 unlucky players Cooldown 50 secs * Healthy Cure (They both heal 100,000 Hp) Cooldown 120 secs * Sacrifice without your permission (Haze) Freeze a player after that Die Hexen Doctern starts torturing the unlucky player, they heal by 50,000 Health Cooldown 50 Secs When they are low or half hp starts phase 2,they can't heal anymore and their attacks are replaced. * All their attacks cooldowns are reduced 50% but they are unable to heal themself,some of them are upgraded * Voodoo Insane (Same as the first attack of phase 1 but the double 200 DMG to all players) Cooldown 5 Secs * Too Early? ( Stratus,Kills all players) Cooldown 160 secs * Deformation of reality (Haze, all players get's a curse that makes them unable to heal lasts 30 secs) cooldown 140 secs * your doctor says you are dead (This One hit all unlucky players every 15 secs,this happens with they have 5,000 Hp left) * Die Ritual Von Die Hexen Doctern (One hit a unlucky player every 30 sec) When they are defeated you win 2 Million of money, Exp 1 Million,but the worst thing isn't over,they fuse and teleports all players to his (probably) Doom but the reward is worth it,all players stands on a normal base plate it's dark,their masks floating on the sky,so the nightmare begins they fuse and after that they turn to a mask of them huge, everybody gets 100 LIVES to have a chance to beat him,and 200% more hp,all players gains 400% damage boost in their attacks,All healing are increased by 500% * Introduction (the arms will be near of the 2 pieces that was supposed to be a base plate from roblox studio, this lasts forever) * After that the nightmare begins the arms starts to grab people throw it away or crush them in their hands (Cooldown 15 Secs this attack is able to grab 6-7 Players) * Spread the disease, (all healings turns negative this effect lasts 30 secs is not recommended to heal somebody with a skull icon cause you will start damaging somebody, cooldown 60 secs * Infierno en honduras,the mask will aim for a specific piece of a base plate (everybody must try to jump to the other piece) the mask will recharge a powerful attack they attack when their eyes dealing infinite dmg Cooldown 180. * Autopsy (temporary the baseplates are gone this lasts 2 secs recommended to use infinite flight characters) 50 cooldown * Voodoo Cursed(this attacks all players unlimited range deals 300 DMG) Cooldown 10 secs * Everybody is a insignificant creatures (the boss is unable to attack but all damage you dealt to him is 1 lasts 20 secs,220 secs cooldown) * At this point when they are at 5000 hp they will start charging a powerful attack will get rid all your lives and lose(all your damage is reduced to 250% damage the boost is useless all you dealt is the half of your attacks dmg you must destroy him quick cause in 10 secs is your death no exception all hope is lost) Congratulations who won this large fight and almost impossible,whoever beat this on solo is god. Upgrades * Upgrade Damage * Upgrade the healing of Players (Gain 1%) * Upgrade HP Moveset Stratus Images of Pandora's box sides # Black hole # Big Bang # Minions # Fatal illusion # Sticky Web # illusion Moveset Haze (Press q to switch) Category:Genderless Characters Category:Characters Category:Made by Checho28 Category:Made by Max6439 Category:Unique